


Joan does not understand

by gratitudeplus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratitudeplus/pseuds/gratitudeplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan finally meets her match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joan had Kaz Proctor brought to her office. She had arrived yesterday. Joan was aware of the relationship that she and Bea Smith shared. She was very curious about this new inmate. It would appear that she was a vigilante against crimes by men against women. Admirable, to a point. 

Kaz entered her office. Business like. No deferential attitude, yet no insolence or provocation either. Total blank neutrality. Hmmm, interesting. Kaz seated herself as instructed. She was wearing the Wentworth teal. It somehow looked good on her. It didn’t disguise the air of authority. Joan was aware that Kaz was not threatened by her in the slightest.

Joan began the interview by making small talk. How was she settling in? Fine. No problems. How was she finding the other inmates? Fine, no problems. Joan realized that she was not going to get anything out of this woman unless she asked a direct question. She was hesitant to do this. She didn’t want to tip her hand as far as Bea Smith was concerned. She asked Kaz what her plans were for her stay here were. Kaz replied that she just wanted to do her time peacefully. She had no wish to become embroiled in prison politics. OK. Joan knew that Kaz would say little else. She was trying to get a sense of the woman as far as her personality and what her weak spots were. Kaz was a blank page. She gave her nothing. 

Joan looked into the woman’s piercing blue eyes. She could sense that this inmate was no idiot or pushover. Joan began to feel a sense of grudging admiration. She also noted that Kaz was very attractive. Kaz sat and regarded Joan also. She was observing her. Assessing her. She sensed that Joan was looking for another chess piece for her game. Kaz could also sense Joan’s perusal of her in another way. Kaz found her attractive, but she was not looking for any kind of relationship.

After a few minutes chat, the interview was over.

Kaz had opted for duties in the kitchen. She was a professional chef. She decided to take it slow and gradually get the kitchen staff to realize her abilities and accept her. It didn’t take long. The kitchen began putting out much better tasting meals. The inmates noticed and voiced their approval. Kaz was promoted to kitchen supervisor with the full approval of all the kitchen staff. She was teaching them various techniques in food preparation. They were eager pupils.

Joan noticed this and began to actually request meals from the kitchen. Joan was very impressed with the caliber of food coming from the prison kitchen. She was confident that Kaz would not be as juvenile as Franky was and spit in her food. She was right. Kaz took pride in what she did and would not defile it such a way.

Joan called Kaz to her office once again. She wanted to discuss the kitchen arrangements. Kaz appeared as demanded. Once again, Kaz was neutral and letting nothing slip. Joan asked her if she had any recommendations as far as supplies etc. went. Kaz gave her a few suggestions which were very reasonable. Joan promised she would implement her suggestions. 

Once again, they were sizing one another up. 

Kaz also requested that she be allowed to spend time in the kitchen after hours. To try out different recipes and expand on them to feed a large group. She explained that it was much different to make a dish for 400 people rather than 4. Joan gave her permission.

One evening, out of curiosity, Joan went to the kitchen. Kaz was there figuring preparation details on a stew. 

Joan asked if she could watch. Kaz said of course, it was the Governor’s kitchen after all. The two women got into cooking and tasting and were having a great time. Joan was a not a good cook at all. She only prepared meals for herself. They were very simple and nutritionally balanced. Kaz laughed and told her that by the time she was finished with her, she would be a great chef for more than one. 

Joan was getting to like Kaz more and more. In ways that went further than just admiring her cooking abilities. Kaz could sense this. She knew that Joan was attracted to her. Kaz wasn’t going to do anything about this. She and Joan were mixing spices for a dynamite curry when Joan looked Kaz in the eye and stood in close proximity, towering over her. Kaz knew a dominant when she met one. She was that herself. She would be not be submissive. She was no one’s bitch. Kaz stood her ground, looked up into her eyes and instructed Joan to add more salt to the sauce. Joan blinked a couple of times, not sure about what had just happened. She acquiesced and did as she was told. This was uncharted territory for Joan. She just expected all people, inmates especially to back down and allow her power over them.

Joan it would seem had met her match. She was disarmed and very, very curious. Kaz could read Joan so well. She would not allow any type of intimidation from Joan. She realized that Joan counted on people being afraid of her. She wasn’t. She had no wish to become embroiled in a power struggle with her, but, she would not allow the imposing physique of the governor to scare her. 

Kaz calmly invited Joan to taste their creation. Joan picked up the spoon and tasted. It was very, very good. She said so and went in for a second go, leaning over her and breathing down her neck. Kaz was having none of it. Joan was so freaking transparent as far as her intentions went. While Kaz found her attractive, she was not going to go there. Not at all. Not with someone who wished to dominate her, and especially not with the governor. She moved aside and began cleaning up. Joan was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. She had never had this reaction before. Kaz appeared to be oblivious to what she had just done. Joan excused herself and left very quickly. Kaz smiled.


	2. Lay of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is looking after herself.

Kaz was housed in a unit removed from Bea's. They would see each other in the exercise yard. Bea knew Kaz was gunning for her. Kaz, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. She managed to speak to Bea. She suggested that they move to a place that wasn't observed by CCTV. Bea readily agreed. Kaz told her that she resented being used in the manner in which Bea had used her. Bea was unapologetic. Kaz had long since forgiven her for this. She herself had done it many times to get what she needed. She was hardly going to hold this against Bea. The only thing bothering her was who inside the prison would have alerted the cops to her. As she spoke to Bea and flat out asked her, she realized by Bea's incredulous expression that it wasn't her. She believed her instantly, Bea would have no reason to do this. She then knew it was most likely one other person. Joan Ferguson. 

Joan called her to her office once again on the pretext of the kitchen supplies. Kaz was once again very calm and neutral. She had appeared as she had no choice. Joan asked her to be seated and began to question her on the kitchen supplies and the fact that drugs were still finding their way into her prison. Kaz knew nothing about it and told the Governor so. Joan did not believe her. Joan was looking at her in the way that Kaz had come to realize was an invitation to drop her guard and allow Joan to get closer to her. Much closer. She did feel attraction, however, not enough to play the game. That is all it was to her. Joan, realizing that Kaz was not going to give her what she wanted, slowly put on her black gloves. Kaz had a fair idea of what this meant. She didn't flinch or feel intimidated in the slightest. Joan said that she would ask her one more time. "Where. Are. The Drugs. Coming. From?" 

Kaz shrugged and told Joan that she didn't know. Joan stood up in front of Kaz and drew back her arm to strike her in the face. 

Kaz caught Joan's wrist just before the back hand was about to strike her. As she grabbed Joan's wrist, she twisted it slightly. Joan fell to her knees in agony. Kaz held her like that for a few moments. Then let her go. Joan was totally unnerved by this and didn't know what to do. Kaz asked her if that was all, then she would like to leave as she was missing her favorite TV show. She got up to leave and advised Joan over her shoulder, that she would not put up with her physical assaults. She was able to defend herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is a wise woman. Not given to emotional outbursts. Not anymore.


	3. Both women have a think

Joan was totally undone by Kaz. Never before had she been stopped in her tracks. Kaz had grabbed her wrist and had held her hostage for a moment. In agony. She knew she was not dealing with any ordinary woman. Kaz was a cut above. Joan realized that perhaps she could never have her way with Kaz. She was formidable. Joan wanted Kaz even more now. Joan was awake all night thinking about the situation. She realized that she admired Kaz and wanted to earn her respect and even love? Joan had also sensed that Kaz was attracted to her, but not enough to give up her control. Joan was livid and outraged with this development in her perfectly planned and executed life. The great Joan Ferguson was at a loss and becoming more and more obsessed. She was becoming vulnerable and didn’t like it.

Kaz, on the other hand, was doing well. She was also thinking that night. She was not intimidated by Joan at all. She knew that Joan would beat inmates into submission. That didn’t worry her, as she held a black belt in karate. She was not adverse to a relationship with anyone. But, as she got older, she realized that what she wanted was love and tenderness. Not the dominant position she had taken in the past. She realized that she was missing a totally different experience that she had never allowed herself to feel as she had to be in control at all times. Now, she had stepped down from that position and knew she wouldn’t enter into a relationship that was anything but loving. Joan would not be suitable. It would just perpetuate all that she had previously which didn’t serve her needs well anymore. She was looking for someone to share the good things with. To be compassionate and tender. That was what she was lacking in her life so far. She had fought hard to become who she was. Now that she was so strong, she wanted to be the opposite. She would never give up her strength against an enemy, but she was looking for a friend and lover. Not someone to guard against. Someone whom she could trust. Someone who would treat her with respect and love, not asking for anything in return except love. Her life was no longer a battlefield. 


	4. The first showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz has had enough.

Life went on at Wentworth with Joan plotting and scheming and Kaz trying to stay out of her way. Joan would find opportunities to get her alone. When she did, she would try to touch her roughly. Kaz was getting sick and tired of this. She knew that simply asking Joan to stop would be futile. She had come to realize that although she wished to go in a different direction, she would have to go back to being her old punishing, sneering, very dominant self for a time at least. 

One day, Kaz was out in the yard and Joan found her. She was in a secluded spot meditating. She sensed Joan’s presence and opened her eyes. Joan was looming over her. Kaz remained where she was unintimidated by her height and the power which radiated from her body. Kaz looked up inquiringly. Joan proceeded to circle around her and size her up. 

Right! This is it Kaz thought. She got up and faced Joan squarely, sneering. Joan smiled a menacing smile. It was ugly. Kaz grabbed her wrists and using her thumbs on the pressure points brought Joan to her knees in a helpless rage. Joan had never been dominated before. She was scared yet intrigued at the same time. Kaz forced her onto her back on the grass saying “Right bitch if this is what you want, I’ll give it to you.” She ripped Joan’s jacket open and pulled her tie until it loosened then she took it off and stuffed into Joan’s mouth. Joan’s shirt was removed in the same aggressive manner. Kaz had a thought in the back of her mind which caused her to smile inwardly “How is she going to get back into to the prison like this? And I haven’t even started on her yet?” She ripped her bra off and then her pants and underpants. Kaz was starting to enjoy herself in thinking about Joan’s impending predicament. Joan was now naked lying on the grass and not moving. Joan instinctively knew that a physical fight with Kaz would not end in her favour.

Joan was becoming aroused in spite of herself. Kaz could see the wetness of her arousal starting to spread to the Governor’s thighs. She took Joan’s breasts roughly into her hands and squeezed. Hard. She began to use her mouth on them. Joan was moaning behind the tie. Joan went to remove it and Kaz struck her in the face and advised her to leave it where it was. Joan complied. Kaz continued to lick and suck her breasts. She took a nipple between her teeth and bit down until she could taste blood. Joan made an animal like sound, unlike anything she had heard before. It was between a moan and a furious roar. She did the same thing with the other breast. Joan was in the same position that she had put inmates in. Inmates that she had chosen to break. 

Kaz’s hands travelled down her body. At first lightly and tenderly then with nails digging into flesh. Joan was lost in the sensations. Pain and pleasure. Joan was arching her pubis toward Kaz. Kaz regarded that disdainfully. She looked Joan in the eye and told her “to lay still bitch or we are done right now”. Once again, Joan complied, aching and furious yet humbled.

Kaz could smell Joan in her need. The aroma was like something that would come from a big cat. Not quite human but very compelling. Kaz spread her lips until she could see Joan’s huge clit. Pulsating with every fast heart beat. She began to lick it. Joan moaned into the tie, which by this time was soaked with her saliva. Kaz sucked the gigantic clit and began licking along the inside of her inner lips. Joan was going crazy. She had never been this aroused before. As Kaz sensed the climax coming, she stopped. Joan barked into the tie. Kaz smiled and resumed her not so tender ministrations. As she felt the tension build once again, she shoved four fingers into Joan and found the sweet spot. She stroked it and Joan exploded. Kaz thought her fingers might break due to the sheer force of the orgasm. Once Joan subsided, Kaz removed her fingers and wiped herself off on Joan’s jacket as she lay there totally spent. She began to walk away, but as an afterthought, she turned to Joan and said “If you ever want this again, you will wait until I summon you. In the meantime, you will not approach me or I guarantee you I will never touch you again. Understood?” Joan nodded dumbly. 

Kaz never did find out how Joan managed to get back into the prison. She had heard no gossip which there would have been if anyone had seen her. She had spent many a happy hour wondering how she did it. Did she wait in that secluded spot until it was evening and minimal staff were on? The theater of her mind conjured up many happy images. The bruised and bloody Joan with ripped clothing trying to sneak back in. Ahhhh......sweet......lovely.


	5. Turning the tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's metamorphosis

Kaz and Bea continued to acknowledge and talk to each other. They both wanted the same thing. For different reasons perhaps, but the same goal. To annihilate Joan Ferguson. To have her removed from Wentworth. 

Kaz had told Bea about Ferguson’s attempts to seduce her. Or rather to overpower her. She told Bea about the outcome. Bea was very thoughtful about this. She congratulated Kaz. Bea didn’t mention a word of this to anyone. Not even Maxine. No, if this was to work, it had to be very secretive and no one else could know about it. Kaz and Bea continued to meet in discreet ways. Away from the cameras and other prisoners. They both knew that Ferguson had an obsession with CCTV. They both knew that between the two of them, Bea being Top Dog and Kaz having something that Ferguson wants.... badly, that they could succeed. It would just take time.

Joan felt her frustration building and building. She had never been treated this way. She wouldn’t stand for it. However, she knew that she couldn’t intimidate or force Kaz. Not with physical power. Or emotional blackmail. She was at a loss and her obsession was growing. It occupied her thoughts during the day, and at night at home in her bed, she was reduced to fantasy. This was a new experience for Joan. Desiring someone she had power over but couldn’t control. It fueled her desire. Joan fought with her father over this. He kept telling her that emotions led to mistakes and ultimately to disaster if not controlled. She started to think that she was not capable of being emotionless. She experienced emotion. It was a part of her. A part that she could not eradicate. A part that she was starting to realize would not go away, and that she didn’t want it to go away. Joan knew that she could never be what her father wanted her to be. He would never take pride in her. So be it. Joan was growing up. She realized that her father was not perfect and although she loved him, he could be wrong. Joan was beginning to feel the weight being lifted off her being. She was an imperfect person. So was everyone else. Joan was proud of her accomplishments, but was beginning to question if they were worth it. Worth what it had cost her in terms of her well being. She was changing.

Kaz and Bea had talked about leading Ferguson into a trap. They both knew that once Ferguson desired something, she would remove all obstacles in her path, but with Kaz that was more difficult. They both knew that Joan was ruthless and would not hesitate to obliterate either one of them. 

They formulated a plan. It had to be precise. It had to be witnessed. It had to be perfectly executed.

Joan was once again observing Kaz on CCTV. She realized that she admired this woman. She realized that she wanted to be close to her. She realized that she was actually falling in love with her. She didn’t try to fight it. This was how she felt and she was not ashamed. Sorry Dad, but I can’t do this anymore. 

Bea and Kaz had themselves organized for the take down. 

Joan, was acknowledging a feeling that she had never experienced before. Humility. She was in love with Kaz Procter. She was not going to try to dominate her. She was not going to try to force her to succumb to her will. She was going to Kaz with her heart. She wanted to talk to her. Joan wanted to show Kaz that she had feelings and she wanted to share them. She hoped that Kaz would be receptive. She was not counting on it. She knew that there was every possibility that she would be rejected. She was willing to take the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Joan was at a crossroad. She knew it. She realized that her current mode of dealing with people was not working in her favour. Joan had thought of little else. She was ready to make a change. She was ready to defy her father. She knew he was doing this only for her benefit, but she also knew that this is not what she ultimately wanted. 

 

Joan closed her office blinds. She set a table. Of fine china and silverware. She had a beautiful meal and wine. The meal was in the warming chafer. She didn’t want to get a guard to bring Kaz to her office. So, once she had this arranged a best she could, she went to get Kaz herself. Kaz, of course had to follow her. Once at the office Joan opened the door and gestured for Kaz to enter. As she followed Kaz in, she locked the door. 

Kaz took in the scene. Table, candles, flowers, wine and a wonderful enticing smell in the air. 

Joan invited her to sit down. Kaz did so. She glanced at Joan and could sense that something major had happened. Joan was not her overbearing self. She was (dare she say?) almost deferential. As Kaz sat down, Joan poured her some wine. She could see a slight tremor in her hands. Kaz was getting more and more puzzled. Although she liked this new Joan, she was unsettled and not able to take it at face value. Was this some new game she was playing?

Finally, Kaz could stand it no longer. She asked Joan what she was doing there and why? Joan hiccupped slightly and responded. She said that she respected Kaz and didn’t want to play games with her. She said that she was tired of prison politics and the inevitable aftermath. She just wanted to get to know Kaz and perhaps if their feeling were in anyway mutual, she would like a chance to be her lover. A real lover. Not a game of dominance. 

Kaz was bowled over with this response, but the look on Joan’s face said it all. She was sincere. Kaz realized that the admission Joan had just made was one of the bravest acts she had ever seen. Kaz melted and reached across the table to take Joan’s hand. The luminous smile she received undid her completely. They slowly stood up and kissed in the most tender way.


End file.
